It started With a Purr
by Deviltriggerbrownie
Summary: OcxAhri- a somewhat strange young man runs into a sleeping foxy lady in the woods. He takes her in and after that he's life changes, for better and fore worst. 3 different povs later on. Lemon stuff later, like far later ,mostly romance and discovery. First fanfiction so Im learning and going to improve hopefully, my friends encouraged me to write this and ahri is awsome so I had
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Its, Its,, Really cute.

It was a cold and winter night. There was a small quiet town, in the middle of the legendary mountains, varanas and elana. The streets were buzzing with people either talking about the latest gossip or riding their horses to some location. Even though the town was small, there was still a lot to do in it. It was a very religious town but they, for the most part was very lenient in terms of rules and what not, but they were very prejudice about things they didn't understand. In this small town was a young man called axel. He had just finished work with his boss yelling at him saying "u better not is late tomorrow or ill have your ass on a platter." "Sure if you could catch me u old bastard" he said to himself while putting on his coat. Axel worked at the local blacksmith in town, usually helping with the making of small weapons, his boss doing the heavier set not wanting axel to mess up. Axel was a very lean man, he was built but not to the point where it shown but just enough to make him look attractive to the opposite sex. He had light brown hair with black eyes. He was currently wearing a long black snow coat over him which had "black Smithsonian". As he was leaving he decides to go into the woods as the snow look quite beautiful covering the forest. As he was walking he thought he seen a bright blue light off to the east of him. He was curious and so he ventured off deeper into the forest towards the light. As he was walking towards the spot he thought was where he thought the light originated from the wind along with the snow started to harshly fall into the point to where axel had to squint he's eyes. His body told him to turn around but something in him told him to keep going and so he did. After he thought it couldn't get any worse the snow flared up to the point to where he was pushed backwards. He got back up slowly and pushed pass some thick bushes. When he got through the heavy and cold had stopped just as quickly as it had came and axel gave out a rather lost sigh as he walked into the edge of a big open field covered in snow. He was surprised as he had walked in the woods plenty of times and never has he seen this clearing of forest before. He shrugged it off as he saw a strange girl lying on a tree in the middle of the field. He bustled through the snow and was surprised as he got close to the girl.

Lying there in the bare snow was a beautiful woman with a purple robe on, along with other, very… odd features to say the least. She had black hair and thin whisker marks on her face. She had cute fox like ears resting on her head. The oddest thing about her was 9 black tails that moved slightly in the snow. Axel was quite dumbfounded as he just stood there and looked at her raw beauty. After several minutes of trying to wake her up he gave up, she was knocked out cold. He weighed his options of what to do, he could take her back to the town's hospital, which was a no cause people would have called her a demon and probably killed or tortured. So his only other option was to take her back to his house. He would not leave her alone and unconscious in the snow, he was not that kind of man; he was also not the type to take advantage of women in trouble, which was a pretty awesome trait to say the least for the main hero (cough). He took off his coat and covered her as it was dark and with his coat as now she would ultimately be hidden from wondering eyes in the night. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to his apartment on the edge of town. Luckily it was by the forest, so he didn't run into a lot of people.

He reached his apartment in peace and went inside after carefully juggling the strange girl while opening his door with his key. Axel's room was quite small as it was only made for 1 person, it had a desk, a small bed, a small kitchen and a medium sized bathroom, a dresser full of his clothes, and lastly a medium sized TV. He laid down the girl carefully into the bed and then sat down in his desk chair leaning into it with a sigh. After about 3 minutes of studying the girls sleeping form while now twirling a random pencil, he heard her stir. She sat up slowly as she rubbed her eyes and yawned slightly. She then noticed axel and nearly scream "what the hell a human, oh my he's looking straight at me" as she back up to the window that was near his bed. Axel put a finger to his mouth saying "shush, you are going to wake the neighbors miss" as he looked at her sternly. She complied with a nod as axel sighed for the second time in the past 5 minutes. "Ok do you have a name?" axel said as he wanted to find out what she was about and what she was. "My names… ahri, I am the daughter of graymandra, I was original a fox, I don't remember anything expect a man leaning next to a tree and then boom" after a pause she said "could u explain how I got turned into a human?" she asked quietly while looking at axel deeply. Ahri had always loved humans while she was still a fox, curious to how they looked so happy and cared for one other, and axel was no exception as she seized him up as he spoke. "I'm not sure Ahri, I just kind of found you lying in the snow with those clothes and u were unconscious in the snow" he said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. After seizing up axel, she then begins to explore her own body, right in front of axel. "Ahri please don't, not in front of me dam, go in the bathroom" he said covering his eyes and looking away with a slight blush. "Where's is the bathroom at axel," she said as she stopped exploring her body. He led her to the bathroom by the hand, to which he blushed while Ahri had looked at their hands touching. She walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Wait a minute, she looked at herself and noticed everything was fine except, she still had fox like ears, and her jet black tails swaying lightly behind her. "I'm not even a full human… I'm a monster" she said as tears began to form.

(Meanwhile outside of the bathroom)

Axel was sitting back in his chair thinking about what he was going to do with the strange girl in the bathroom. He twirled a pencil and stopped as he heard crying coming from the bathroom. He went in and opened the door to find Ahri crying in the tub. "Hey what's wrong Ahri?" he said with genuine worry laced into his voice as he put his arms on his shoulders. He lifted her chin up and said "look at me Ahri and tell me what's wrong" as he looked into her crying eyes. "Im not even a full human axel, I always wanted to be human, and I'm not even close, I'm a monster, an ugly monster" she hiccupped as she finished and was surprised when axel hugged her tightly. "You're not ugly Ahri; in fact, I think you're the most beautiful woman I met in my whole life" he said shyly as he looked away as Ahri was looking at him intensely. "You're just saying that" she whimpered as she claimed down a bit. Axel looked at her sternly and said "you're the most beautiful woman I ever met and I would be lucky to have you as my girlfriend" he said but then thought about what he said and mentally slapped him. "Are you asking me to be your mate" she said with a hint of excitement. " Well, if you say yes, then it's a yes" he said quite confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes and BitchingXD-

Hello everyone, before I start let me say thanks to demacian for posting the first comment on my story, it means a lot to me also random guest too, brofist all around (mikepreachwow saying).I will try and add more in-depth dialogue between them and also work on my grammar. Id really like it if you guys left comments I want to see what you think I really enjoy righting this and I will probably continue just to make fun of my friend(his character is going to have a girlfriend and he doesn't want one. I usually call him gay and we always laugh. Ps. I don't hate gay people, lesisbians, old people, young people etc, maybe red necks but who doesn't, even white people hate red necks XD) now that does out of the way let's continue on folks'. Oh yea I don't own league of legends but if I did, I probably screw it up.

Chapter 2- A Moment of Weakness

After the little discussion between them they just sat in silence, both just enjoying the others company. After several minutes Ahri's stomach growled rather loudly. Axel stood up after gently pulling Ahri off of him saying "clean yourself up Ahri and I'll go make something to eat" he said softly with a smile. Ahri reluctantly let go of axel and cleaned herself up. Axel walked out the bathroom thinking of what just happened as his body went on auto pilot to the fridge. He was just trying to calm her down and he ended saying that he wanted her as a girlfriend. It's not like it wasn't true, he very much thought Ahri was very cute but that didn't change the fact that he hardly knew anything about her to justify dating her besides the fact that she was originally a fox that turned into a human. She seems nice though he said to no one as he pulled out some thawing meat that he set in the less cold side of the fridge to prepare to cook for dinner today. He turned on his stove and pulled out a boiling pot and set it on the backburner. He then went into his pantry to pull out nice medium sized potatoes'. They take awhile to cook the way axel was going to cook them, but they were well worth the wait and they would be finished on par with the steak he was going to make with it.

As he was setting up other stuff he was greeted by an Ahri who had looked like her old self before the talk they had earlier. She gave him a smile and said in an alluring voice "so what are you cooking axel?" as she sat down on his bed which gave her a nice view of what axel was doing. Axel replied in a friendly tone "I'm making some steak with baked potatoes', ever had anything like that Ahri?" " I cannot say that I have axel, when I was a fox we would just eat whatever we killed , I would usually get first dibs on whatever I wanted as my father was the leader of our group" she said in a happy tone, remembering the good times she had with her father before she had become human. "Do you miss your dad and your pack?" he asked in a soft tone as he was filling a big pot full of water to boil the potatoes. "to be honest not really, I was hated by mostly everyone, they were jealous of the fact that I had nine tails and was different from them, they would get mad because I would always ask questions about humans, to which they shunned me and didn't talk to me hardly except for the fact of eating and questions relating to my father" she said sadly as she played with one of her black tails, stroking it gently. "That sounds horrible" he said sadly as he stopped peeling potatoes and looked at Ahri with a sad expression. "It's not that big of deal, she said as she looked at Axel shyly "I have you now and I'm a human, well sort of anyway" she laughed as she looked in axels eyes. Axel turned around back to peeling the potatoes while stuttering incoherent nonsense and blushing madly. Ahri giggled in her hand and looked around in his small room. She messed around with the TV's remote and was shocked when all of the sudden the TV sprung to life with someone talking on it about some new cutting tool. She ran up to axel and held him tightly as she whimpered. Axel thought it was cute as Ahri held onto him for dear life as he stroked her back saying softly "its ok Ahri it's just a TV, it's not going to hurt you I promise". He walked into his room with Ahri still holding him tightly. He picked up the remote and turned the channels and turned up the volume and back down showing her that it was nothing to be scared of. She sighed as she put her head in his chest to which axel had to calm himself from all the thoughts springing into his mind, after all he was a male, so it was natural that he thought of it , but he quickly pushed the thoughts aside as he held her for a bit. After about a minute he let her go telling her to he had to get back to the kitchen. He was about to go back into the kitchen until he heard a knock on the door. "Shit" axel said as he ran to Ahri and pulled on her whispering "Ahri u need to hide, if people find you they might kill you or torture you, please just hide in the shower" he said pleadingly. She complied as he guided her to the shower and helped her into it. The whole process took about 20 seconds as the doorbell ringed rather annoyingly and in quick succession.

"I'm coming" he said in a rushed tone. "Who the hell would knock on someone's door at 10 at night" he said to himself as he opened the door slightly. He opened the door and was greeted by his boss, , who was, axel thought a good guy, deep down, way deep down. "Hey assistant, I need you to come in tomorrow, we got a big order to fill, for noxian soldiers" he said with a less then energetic tone, completely ignoring the fact that axel had an actual name. "Ok mister Louis, I'll come in tomorrow around 12?" axel asked in rushed tone as he just wanted to leave. "make it 10" he paused as he stiffed the air, fuck axel thought, as he could see his bosses' face light up "axel are you making dinner, have room for one more?" he asked in a hopefully tone while giving off the most friendliest faces axel every seen on his bosses face since the 8 months he been working for him. "I'm sorry Mr. Louis but, you know" as axel motioned his head to the bathroom signaling that he had a friend over. "Ah, you're finally getting laid, that's good I thought you were on the down low or something" he laughed as he had a reminiscent face plastered on his face. After a rather awkward silence as axel thought about who would deal with his boss antics he said with sigh "so yea I got to get back I'm cooking dinner for her and I plan to you know" he said as he left his sentence hanging as he thought he didn't have to finish the sentence trying to convince his boss that he was trying to get some. "Yea, you get back to it I won't keep you any longer, you can come in at 1 too, enjoy your night axel" he said in a childish tone as he walked off. He closed the door with a sigh as he took in a deep breath. He walked back into the bathroom and was surprised when he found a naked Ahri sitting in his tub soaking in the water. "Oh hey axel, are you done talking with the person at the" she paused as she thought with a finger at her chin, "door was it" she asked questioningly. She noticed that axel was on the floor flailing about on the ground with a hand to his nose. "Oh my axel, are you ok" she asked with genuine worry as she jumped out of the bathtub and cradled axel in her wet body. That was it for axel as he passed out the last thing he saw was ahri's mounds and her worried face. He woke up to find an Ahri looking down at him. He was in his bed, his head lying in ahri's lap; luckily she was clothed with one of his shirts. "Ahri, I'm sorry I walked in on you". He sat up as Ahri replied in a nonchalant tone "it's no problem axel, after all were mates" she exclaimed happily with a beautiful smile that gave axel shivers. He smelled something, awkward, like something… burning. "Crap" he got up and ran to the kitchen, he checked the stove and was relieved to see that just the water burned, (how do you burn waterXD) as he hadn't put the potatoes in yet. He quickly turned off the stove to let it cool down as he replaced the water that was burned in the boiling pot. He put it on the stove and wore a smile as he was going to cook his mate, "ahri" he said sheepishly to himself, one of the best dinners she ever had.

After axel finished cooking the food, to which it took a little longer as ahri distracted him with little conversations here and there. Finally after about 1 hour all the food was ready as Ahri sat at the table looking quite content at watching axel. Axel set down the plates, said his peace and they both started to eat. Axel had made steak with boiled potatoes, and they had some apple cider to go with it. As ahri took the first bite she was dumbfounded to say the least. "Axel" she said softly, "this food is amazing", she exclaimed as she started to chow down on her plate. "I'm glad you like it ahri" axel said with pride as he reveled in ahri's praise of his cooking. They ate in silence just enjoying the peace. As they finished eating axel had taken both the plates and washed them in the dishwasher. After he was done he was met with a near half asleep ahri sprawled on his bed. She was propped up with an arm as she said "are you coming to bed axel" she asked cutely. Yea ahri I'm going to sleep on the floor so you can have the bed ahri" he said in an even tone as he was making a makeshift bed on the floor. "I don't think so" ahri said humorously as she leaped from the bed and wrapped her arms around axel from the back and pulled him to bed, with quite surprising strength. She rolled them over so that she was on his left and wrapped herself around him. Axel was stuttering but ultimately let her have her way as she coed sleepily "goodnight axel" as she fell asleep. "Goodnight ahri" axel said as he tried not to think about the sleeping beautiful girl cuddled next to him. He hardly got any sleep.

Axel woke up in the middle of, what he assumed, was a big empty clearing. He walked forward as he there was nowhere else to go, he came upon a little aged house as it looked like it was on its last legs. He walked towards it and was surprised to see someone standing in front of it, a small child, that axel recognized as him at the age 10. "What the hell "he thought as he walked towards a younger version of himself. Axel was jogging towards him but he wasn't getting anywhere as his younger self just stood there. Out of nowhere a person that appeared with white energy surrounding him was facing axle's younger version of him. He walked up to axels younger version of himself and seemed to be talking to him. His younger self nodded as the man put a glowing hand on axels head. The present axel head started to hurt uncontrollable as he fell to the floor clutching his head waiting for the pain to subside. The last thing he saw was the man sprouting white angelic wings.

Axel woke up with such a jump that it woke ahri from her peaceful slumber. She yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes. "Whats wrong axel?" she said worriedly as held his arm. "It's nothing ahri" he said as he looked at her softly then did a double take as he saw ahri in his bed, with him. He nearly jumped out and landed on the floor headfirst. She giggled and said "where going to have to get rid of that shyness" she paused as she said the next part seductively "if you want to be my mate" ending the phrase with a sly smile. It seemed to have the desired effect as axel turned beat red to which elected a giggle from ahri as she lovingly said "you're so cute when you blush". Axel sat up and then noticed the clock, it reading 12:35a.m. Axel sighed as he got up and told ahri he had to get ready for work.

She gave an audible whine as she said "what time will you be back axel?" as she looked at him grabbing clothes out of his dresser. "I'll be back around 8pm ahri just look at this and it will tell you what time it is when it looks like this" he drew an 8 in the bed, "that's when I'll be home" he said as he pointed to the clock. He then went into the bathroom saying he had to take a shower. As he was entering he locked the door as he didn't know if ahri would try anything and honestly he didn't want to find out. He was relieved that she didn't as he took a short but relaxing shower. He exited the bathroom to find ahri sitting there under the covers looking at him while her tails swished around. "I'm going to miss you axel" she said while giving him a sad look. He sat down on the bed next to ahri and said softly "I'll be back before you know it" as he stroked her head softly. She... Purred to which axel thought was insanely cute and laughed a bit as ahri was in content. As he pulled away he was surprised when he felt hands on both sides of his face, he was pulled into a deep passionate kiss from ahri. She was sad as she thought he wouldn't return the feelings, but was ecstatic when he returned it with equal passion. They kissed for a good 3 minutes before they had to break for air. They were both panting as both of them thought "wow". Ahri was the first to come out of it as she playfully started to draw circles in his chest. "There's more where that came from" ahri said seductively as she looked at axel with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She leaned forward and so did axel until she said "but you have work to get to so I won't hold you up "as she dodged his lips and he ended up face first in the bed. "Dammit" he groaned as ahri laughed. He got up and was about to go to work when ahri pecked him on the lips and said "see you later axel" with a smile that would light up the darkest of nights. "Bye ahri" he said sweetly as he left his apartment, really truly wanting to just sit in bed with her for the day and enjoy her company, he was already getting addicted to her, her voice, her smell, her everything. "Love you" she said shyly but it fell on deaf ears as he was already making his way to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur's notes- hello people and welcome back to another chapter of this really strange story. I know I said in the description that there would be a lemon scene later but the way this was going, I worked around and modified it with the rest of the story had planned out. I like the way it's going now and I'm going to stick with a lemon scene if not the next chapter then definitely chapter 5, so look forward to that folks. Now on with the story, after I say I don't own league of legends, but if I did I would buff lee sin's Bruce lee in skin.

Chapter 3- Cats out The bag

It had been about 1 a week since ahri had moved in with axel. Since ahri moved in with axel, on his downtime after work, he pretty much taught her everything from cooking to reading, to learning how to use the household appliances in his apartment. (Currently Thursday) He had taught her how to properly wash up in the morning and how to use the toilet. By now she was for the most part, knowledgeable in human customs. Today he had finally had the time to go out and buy ahri clothes at the at the local tailor store after leaving from work around 7:30 pm. He went into the store cautiously looking a little nervous.

The store was decorated with hanging articles of magnificent clothing that axel could tell took quite awhile, after all he was a crafter too, even if he crafted different material, he still knew good work when he saw it. He had been in here a lot, but every time he was still astounded by the owner's art. He was greeted by a nice old woman with faded brown hair, gentle green eyes, and a soft smile. "Hello axel, looking for another jacket?" she asked as axel was notorious for buying them from her. "Not today Ms. Honeycutt, I'm looking for…" he paused after blushing a little "girls clothing" he said while blushing madly at this point. Ms. Honeycutt was a nice old lady; she was very nice and knew pretty much everyone in town as she was the best at what she did. She would take orders and special request as long as they gave a nice description or picture of what they wanted. Her husband was an Ionian and was killed in the war, the only reason he knew that was because he had comforted her while he noticed she was down and they ended up talking about it while drinking tea about 4 months ago. He had told her that she would be fine; he wouldn't leave that day until she smiled. After that he had gotten a lot of discounts and would pretty much talk to her about everything, from his bosses' problems to what he had seen and whatnot.

"Ohhh, did you find that special lady?" she asked humorously as she gave him a quirked brow. "Yea I guess you could say that" as he looked away blushing madly. "Well why isn't she with you then" she asked questioningly. "I wanted to surprise her with them tonight" he said with a honest smile as he looked at the women's eyes hoping that she would ask any more questions. "She's one lucky lady" she said as walked off back to her counter. Axel begin to explore around the shop and after about 35minutes of trial and error he picked out 4 outfits along with some shoes, ones that he thought would look nice on ahri and that she would like them as they were very nice fitting and wasn't too tight based upon what Ms. Honeycutt said . Along with picking ahri out some clothes, he had to pick out some…panties; he picked out some sexy ones as he had to convince that he was shopping for his very kinky girlfriend instead of a fox girl that he met in the woods. Luckily no one was else was in the tailor that night so he was spared from the embarrassment. After finding the strength to, He paid for the clothes as they weren't too expensive but he didn't mind if they were because he was determined to get ahri nice clothes. He began walking out of the store with a content sigh as Ms. Honeycutt waved him off saying "have a nice night axels". "You too Ms. Honeycutt "he said as he left the peaceful store.

(Meanwhile as axel was walking back to his apartment)

Ahri was sitting on axels' bed with a black plain t-shirt that belonged to axel that fit her loosely along with a pair of his boxers. She had just finished taking a shower and was debating on whether to watch TV or read a book; she ultimately decided to watch TV. Of course there was nothing that interested her until she came across a TV show that had a description of being emotionally moving and romantic. The 2 main characters were on a boat as they looked deeply into each other's eyes, the sun was setting in the background... Ahri was now looking intently at the love scene as her head was propped up by her hands as her black sleek tails were twirling around slowly. "I love you Elizabeth" the male character said gently caressing her face as the boat was softly floating softly in the river. "I love you too Bruce" she said as she started crying softly. "Awwwww" ahri said as she was now on the verge of tears. All of the sudden the sky turned black and a demonic monster with ripped wings and devilish horns appeared out of nowhere hovering in front of the couple. "Your time is up and I have come to collect what is mine" it said in a cold voice as if the monster was devoid of all emotion. The male nodded in understanding and turned to the girl in his arms crying "I don't want you to go I love you please don't go, please don't I don't know what I'll do without you" saying the last part in a defeated tone as if she knew there was no way of stopping what was about to happen. "The male raised her chin up and gave her a soft kiss and said "I will always be with you Elizabeth, in your heart". He then disappeared in a black mist as did the demon, leaving the women floating in the boat all alone with only a necklace in her hand.

That was the end of the movie as ahri was crying softly thinking that it was so sad that the male had to leave the women by her lonely self. (Holy shit that was so cliché). Ahri went to the bathroom and got some tissues. As she walked out she was greeted with axel setting a nice looking bag down on the desk. "Hey ahri" he said happily until he saw Ahri's expression and hurried over to her with his hands on her shoulders. She immediately grabbed on to him and buried her head into his chest saying through hiccups, "Axel please don't make a deal with a demon thing please don't ever leave me". "Don't worry ahri I wouldn't dream of leaving you" he said softly while holding her and stroking her back. After ahri calmed down she was still holding him for quite a while. "Um ahri your ok right?" he said, now stroking her hair lightly. She pressed her face into his palm and said "I don't know, I think that I'm still a little scared" she said playfully as she was enjoying her mates' warmth and comfort. He was still a little cold from coming from work and walking through the snow, but she cared little as all she felt was his warmth. "Oh well if you're still scared I guess I won't have time to cook you dinner" he said playfully. Ahri jumped from him, slapped his butt and said "better get in that kitchen". "He laughed as he remembered what he brought for ahri. He went over to the desk and grabbed the bag. "Hey ahri I brought you some clothes" he said happily. He knew ahri would be ecstatic about them because he had told her he would buy some and she jumped up excitingly, as she would enjoy anything that axel brought her. She looked into the bag and smiled in glee. "Will you watch me try them on, after all" she paused with a sly smile "you want to get your money's worth" she coed as she pulled out a pair of panties he had brought her. She walked to the bathroom, swaying her hips on purpose to attract axels attention. She got the desired effect as she looked at him from the corner of her eye and giggled quietly, she loved that desire in axels eyes, and she would fulfill both their desires. After about several minutes ahri came out with a white short dress on, it had a red sash across the waist which looked very cute with the dress, not to mention with ahri in it. She did poise and seductively said "how do I look?" looking in his gorgeous brown eyes. He turned away and scratch his head while stuttering out "you l-o-o-ok go-o-d ahri" as he was blushing madly. Ahri gave a soft smile as she walked back into the bathroom to try on another outfit. "When she walked back in she was blushing madly. As much as ahri had flirted and whatnot she was a little nervous at having sex. She was told about the subject by her father and she had seen more than enough of it to know on TV, but she was still a virgin. She took a deep breath as she put on the next article of clothing. This was it, she was going to show him how much she wanted it and she would have him, ready or not. Ahri walked out and was greeted by axel waiting patiently fidgeting with his hands. "Axel" she said softly as she walked over to him with purpose. She was wearing a sleeveless gray shirt with black and white flowers on it, it was a two piece outfit as she had on a black skirt that wasn't as short as the last one but still showed off those fine legs of hers. Her face was a little blushed as she straddled axels' lap. "Ahri-" but he was cut off as she put her arms around his neck and gave him one of the most passionate kisses yet, fully throwing herself to his mercy. Axel returned it while wrapping his arms around her back. Ahri then deepen the kiss by putting a little more force into it while positioning her hands to his jackets zipper. She was surprised and a little hurt when axel broke from the intense make out session saying with a husky voice "ahri please, we can't" while still holding her hand. "But axel I know you want it as much as I do, I can feel it" she said kissing his neck to try and convince to change his mind. " Axel thought about it and said "ahri give me3 days, and I promise by then I will have made love to you, if I didn't by then, you can choose when we do it" he said in a controlled tone. "Ok axel 3 days" she paused as she looked deeply in his eyes which in turn made him gulp rather loudly. She blushed at looked away from him as she all of the sudden felt rather shy saying her next words, "I will show you the~~best~~night~" she leant closer to his ear and whispered "I'm going to ride you, ride you so hard that you'll forget your name". At that moment she lifted off of him and walked back into the bathroom. She giggled as she pointed to axels pants and said "oh my axel, I didn't know you were...So big". Axel jumped up and covered his manhood with a seat cushion. Ahri walked into the bathroom already waiting impatiently for the week to pass bye.

After that little discussion the rest of the night passed by peacefully with the exception of ahri's usually antics. Axel made dinner for them and they spent the rest of the night watching TV, axel lying on the outside of the bed with one arm propped up and the other around ahri's waist, and ahri being inside of axels grasp as she laid with her back to his chest with also one armed propped up. She hel**d** his hand softly as she was about to ask him a question that had been bothering her for a while now. She did a mental sigh as she asked" axel, when will I be able to walk with you outside of these walls?" It's not like she didn't enjoy axels company, but she also wanted to see the human world and interact with it in her new perspective. "To be honest ahri, I don't know I just don't know how to explain this without them pulling some demon bullshit on me" axel said angrily while holding ahri tighter a little. Axel was not into what his village preached about religion and all that other nonsense. The only reason he came here was for the job at the blacksmith that was open on his way from passing from town to town, even his boss said what they preached was bull but the only reason he set up shop was because of the position being next to noxian territory and having mostly business from them. She was surprised by his reaction and said in a rush toned "it's not like I don't mind spending most of my time with you" as she rubbed her head on his chest. She stopped as she said sadly "I just want to see the human world". It was deathly silence as axel pondered about how to remedy the situation. "Alright" he said with a little nervousness in his voice. He had been thinking about this for quite a while and ultimately decided that enough was enough. It was not fair that ahri had to suffer because I'm done with this bullshit!" he said with new determination in his voice. "Tomorrow I will have a one on one talk with the mayor in the morning and then well go out and explore the town the whole day" he said softly as ahri's sat up and looked at him with a smile that made axels heart skip a beat, or two. She grabbed his face and planted feather kiss on him with her tails waving slightly in the air. "Ohhhhhhh I can't wait axel, were going to go everywhere I can't wait". Axel was quite content letting ahri shower him with kiss him as he thought about where he would take her first. Axel yawned and that signaled he was heading to sleep. Ahri clicked off the TV and did a 180 in his arms to cuddle in his chest; boy does she love his chest, that soft toned warmth that she could wait to do dirty things to do. She took a deep breath as she tried to calm herself. She would have her way with him in 3 days, and an added bonus would be her exploring the town with him tomorrow. Smiling, she willed herself to sleep saying lovingly "goodnight axel". "Good night ahri" he said with equal love, they both fell in slumbers embrace as they dreamt about tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be quite a surprise for them.

Axel woke up and held in a yawn because he knew ahri would be still asleep. To his surprise he was greeted by the smell of bacon, which was mixed with Ahri's smell. The only time he smelt her scent so strongly was… when… she would tease him when she was….naked. "Ahri?" he asked questioningly as he got up and walked into the kitchen and had rubbed a hand into his sleepy left eye that had not yet accepted it being morning. Their sitting by the stove was ahri in nothing but an apron. Axels' perverted side thanked the divine being. He turned around as he had a nice view of Ahri's rear. ahri said happily "good morning axel". She turned around from the stove and ran up to him and embraced him with a wet kiss on the nose. "Good morning sleeping beauty how was your sleep?" she asked with a playfully expression looking into his eyes. "It was good, I was surprised to see you not in bed" he said humorously as he looked at her, trying really hard not to notice her very "lose" outfit. "Well, go wash up axel and the food will be on the table when you're done" she said sweetly. He complied and washed up in the bathroom. After exiting the bat room he was blessed with seeing ahri sitting around his little eating table with 2 plates. "Wow ahri, the food looks great "he exclaimed as he sat down. On the plates were 2 strips of bacon with a ham omelet on the side. They both said their peace and started to eat, well axel started to eat as ahri looking intently at him waiting for him to take the first bite. He decided to take the first bite out of the omelet. "It's delicious" he said simply amazed by the flavor of it and how ahri had managed to learn how to cook so well in a short amount of time. As if knowing what his question was she responded with a cheerful grin "I had a good teacher" as she started to eat as well. They both enjoyed their breakfast in silen**c**e. After they were both done ahri had opted to clean the dishes. Axel got up and said happily "how bout we both?" They shared the small sink and were washing their own plates along with the other cooking implements. "Owwww" ahri moaned as she cut her index finger with one of the sharp knifes she used to cut up the bacon. She waved her hand off a little as if to get rid of the pain. She looked at it intently and was about to look at it when axel grabbed a table cloth, wet it, and then tended to her finger. He neatly cleaned it and went to the bathroom. He came back with a band-aid attempting to wrap it up before ahri stopped him in the process. "Axel" she paused as a sly smile spread across her face "I want you to lick it to make it~ feel better~" saying the last part very seductively in that temptress voice of hers. Axel nervously held her hand and sucked on her index finger. She moaned as axel expertly used his tongue to clean her wound. After a minute, she moaned in disappointment as he came off her finger, red as a tomato. "**Oh my"** ahri thought as she honestly wondered if axel was still a virgin or if she was just really sensitive to his touch that… intimately. Axel then caught her hand and put the band-aid on her finger. He looked at the time, it was 11:35, he was late for work, but he thought that mattered little as his next action would probably be spread around the town, whether he wanted it to or not. He got dressed while ahri sat criss-crossed on his bed. He was almost finished getting dressed. She was idly playing with the band-aid axel had wrapped on her finger, remembering his touch that happened mere minutes ago. He had on a white jacket with black angel wings designs sowed on the back of it, it was one of axels favorite jackets, he didn't know why, but it just was. It was a Medium sized jacket that went a little lower than his waist. He was putting on some black gloves when ahri said worriedly "what if he doesn't approve of me?" Saying the last part with nervousness seeping in her voice. "He won't" axel said, now fully determined . He walked over to ahri and bent a little to meet ahri, face level wise. "A good luck charm?" asking ahri if she would give him a good luck kiss goodbye. She complied full heartily by putting a hand under his chin and kissing him with soft passion. After they kissed ahri happily said "come home soon axel" with a bright smile. He returned the smile with a soft one of his own, and then walked to the door. "I love you axel" she said with passion laced deeply into her words, this time not waiting until he left. He paused at the door and turned around looking ahri in her beautiful golden eyes and said sweetly "I love you too ahri" as he close the door. Ahri laid down on the bed with her hands on his chest, her tails in the air swirling franticly, her chest felt really warm as she replayed the words axel just said to her. She rolled around for 2 minutes in pure excitement.

Axel was on his way to the mayor's office, which was located in the middle of town in a 2 story building that was pure black but was painted with snow on its roof and window stills. He started his walk towards his office, stepping lightly into the beautiful litter of snow on the ground. It was a very cold winter day today but axel felt none of the cold that the day had to offer as he was still warmed by Ahri's words. He was determined to get his love the freedom she deserved and the chance she never had as a fox, fulfillment.


	4. Chapter 4

Author notes- hello people. I got some positive and negative feedback which I enjoy a lot. This is my first fan fiction but that is no reason to forget about proper grammar and proper paragraph structure, when my friend told me about that I was face palming so hard. The person who told me about it through a review was WaddleBuff; he is a great writer of league of legends stuff, when I looked at his stories for what a proper fan fiction was suppose to look like I was kind of happy to see someone who wrote stories that I found entertaining. Anyway aside from all that I thank all of you who stuck through with me to this point as a lot of things are going to change. I will carefully re-read everything I write before I post it for you ladies and gents.

On with the chapter, this one was kind of hard, as I had multiple paths to take with it; ultimately I decided to go with this setup as it helps the story progress with the introduction of the next main character. P.s I do not own league of legends but if I did I would buff ezreal, which would result in a lot of raging.

Chapter 4- I Love Hide and Seek

Axel walked down the snow covered streets. He passed by houses and people who were traveling from town to town. Some were talking, some were arguing, some were just minding their own business. He walked past a couple of kids chasing each other, a girl and a boy, without a worry in the world.

Axel laughed softly to himself as he thought of him and ahri playing in the snow. Of course that would never happen, the townsfolk would accuse her of being a demon or trying to kill her he thought grimly. He was going to the mayor and he WAS going to give ahri what she wanted, he couldn't bring himself to think of any other outcome.

Axel, after walking for about 7 minutes, arrived at the mayor's office building. The building was a medium seized building harboring an angel on top its head. The building itself was painted black and what little windows it had were covered in snow.

Axel sighed as he said to no one in particular "better time than ever" as he stepped into the intimidating building that represented his future. Axel met with a rush of warm air embracing his body. Axel looked around and noticed a young and very beautiful girl sitting at, what appeared to be the mayor's secretary assistant's desk, which was a few steps away from the door.

The girl in question looked up and smiled a friendly smile saying politely as if she practiced "why hello axel what can I do for you today?" looking into his cute brown eyes, she adored those eyes.

"Hello Miranda, how have you been?" axel asked as he was trying to build up determination to face the mayor and waste time out of cowardness. He had been good until he walked in and then he remembered the risk of losing ahri. To be honest with himself he couldn't deal with losing ahri at this point. He had enjoyed, no, became addicted to coming home and finding ahri sitting on his bed or taking a sleeping in his bed, with obvious signs of trying to wait for him to come home and embrace him. Addicted to Ahri embracing him in a loving embrace; showering him with loving kiss. Ahri enjoy eating his cooking and them just watching TV or just simply enjoying conversations with her. She was everything he wanted in a girlfriend, and so much more.

"Axel, are you ok?" Miranda asked worriedly as she eyed axel for his strange behavior. She had stopped typing on her computer at this point and had her attention fully on him.

Miranda was a middle aged woman, about 24. She had dark red hair which complimented her light brown skin very nicely. She had one eye covered by a parted piece of hair , but it made her look even cuter to most as she showed off a gorgeous blue eye. She was wearing a brown light jacket and black office pants. She was attracted to axel but he was younger than her and she was looking for an older man as she wanted someone who was older then her to be honest. But she knew that if he came to her in heat, she wouldn't be able to turn him down.

Axel took deep breath as he said his next words with conviction in his voice, "I need to see the mayor Miranda", looking her in her blue eye. He flexed his palm as he waited for her reply.

"mhmmm, he's having a discussion with Lamar about his bakery, but he should be done in a few, would you mind waiting a bit" she said nervously a little off settled by not only his stern voice, but the way he held himself, like his had a purpose.

Axel said his thanks and took a seat by the door that led to the mayor's office. As axel sat down he could hear faint laughter coming from the mayor's office. He gave off a small smile as he thought the chances of this working would be increased by the man being in a good mood.

After about 5 minutes, a short and small man walked out of the office with a tall, muscular man following closely behind him, both still laughing a little. The short and small man known as Lamar was the first to speak after they both stopped laughing.

"Yea but thanks a lot John" he said in a happy tone as he was putting on his coat getting ready to face the cold outside the warm and comforting building.

"Don't sweat it Lamar, I know how hard it is to deal with kids, I have 3 of them" he said pausing to laugh. "But don't worry about them; I'll make sure to give a stern talking to their parents" he finished, holding out his hand for Lamar to shake noticing he was finished getting ready to go.

"Come by my bakery sometime, I'll give you some of my best cream pastries that I think your family would enjoy" he said with a smile as He shook mayor johns' hand. After he was done shaking his hand he put on his hood of his plain brown coat and proceeded to leave the building with a happy tone in his step.

As mayor john waved him off, he then turned to his left to find axel sitting in one of the waiting chairs. "Why hello, blacksmith's apprentice, what can I do for you?" he said with an almost bored expression. Mayor John was a very religious man, and he would attend church every Sunday. He didn't particular enjoy talking or interacting with axel because axel would almost never go to church except on a few occasions, but that did not justify him being on good terms with mayor john.

Mayor John Daforth was a very tall and muscular man. He wore a blue office shirt with a black tie wearing his neck. He muscles bulged through his shirt very menacingly. Most people feared and respected him because he was not a weak mayor, he was strong and he shown it through is actions on more than one occasion when someone or something stepped out of line. Most people said he was kind, but those people that did were ones that attended church on a regular basis, Unlucky for axel he was not one of those people.

Axel stood up and looked the man straight in the eye as he said without missing a beat "I need to discuss something of importance to you, in private, mayor" saying the last part with seriousness etched into it. Even though the man was slightly taller and more intimating then most he met he would not falter. Axel was determined, and he would succeed.

Mayor John didn't answer for a while as he seized him up and then said in a hard tone "come in blacksmith's apprentice" he said in a cold tone as he walked into his office while beckoning for him to follow him.

Axel complied in a controlled rush inside.

"Please take a seat" mayor john said as he waved to a chair in front of a sleek black desk. He then closes the door softly.

Axel took a seat in front of the desk and looked around for a minute as the mayor was getting situated at his office desk. The room was decorated with a picture of some military man who axel did not know which faction he belonged to as it looked quite old. The room itself was painted a light brown. Sitting on the man's desk was a picture of his family and his wife all taking a picture: He also had a very sleek and expensive looking laptop sitting on his desk that was closed for the most part. He had a few misc. items lying around as axel didn't get the chance to examine them as the mayor spoke up, attracting his attention.

"What do you need of me, Blacksmiths apprentice" he said looking at the man with his still cold tone, his eyes burning into axels as he had his hands clasped together tightly on the desk . He honestly didn't want to talk to axel and was going to cut the bullcrap and get to the point so that he could give axel a prompt exit.

Axels' determination didn't waver as he started to speak in an even tone, "I have a women staying in my house", his fist slightly clenched.

The mayor gave him a slightly irritated look and was about to kick him out, standing up, but not before being interrupted by the young man.

"She was a fox that turned into a human" axel finished with still clenched fist.

The mayor calmed down after slowly sitting back down into his chair and looked at the young man sitting in front of him.

He spoke up saying softly "please explain blacksmith" mayor john said in a quiet voice as he resettled his hands back on the desk.

Axel took a minute to form his thoughts and said "I found her in the woods about a week ago" he paused as he was trying to remember everything that happened. "She was lying in the snow by a tree with nothing but a purple robe on and nothing more, she had cat ears and 9 black tails so I didn't know what to do so I took her back to my apartment, afraid of taking her to the hospital for fear of her being killed or worst-

"You took some random fox woman demon into your home without telling anyone of it" he said with barely controlled rage in his voice.

"That's why I watched her until she woke up, when she woke I talked to her a bit about who and what she was, she's not a demon she's just really confused and excited to be human: she has no memory of what she did or how she ended up as transformed lying in the woods. But she does know that she always wanted to be human, that's all she wanted when she was a Fox, Not a demon" saying the last part raising his voice.

The mayor was about to speak before he interrupted for the second time.

"If she was a demon she would have killed me already, she has had plenty of chances to. He paused as he said in a quiet tone "during this past week I came home to her, waiting for me so that I could hug her and lay with her to sleep and talk to her," I fell in love with her and I know she feels the same and that's why you're going to let her live here with me in peace or let me and her leave this town without trouble from the guards" he said with a strong voice, a man with everything on the line voice.

The mayor honestly didn't know what to say as the man in front of him looked ready to fight someone as he stood there with an iron air around him.

Both the men were quiet as they both were accessing the situation; they were both interrupted by a local guard barging in the mayor's office rather unceremoniously.

"Mayor comes quickly" he yelled as he then looked at axel and yelled louder than 2 seconds ago, "there are noxian soldiers dragging out a demonic woman out of his home!"

Axel heard the man's words and in less than 5 seconds he was already out of the building running full speed back to his house.

"Ahri, please hold on, I'm coming" he thought as he was almost to his apartment.

(Five minutes after axel left his apartment)

There were two figures camouflaged in the snow, in the front of the forest that was by the town's boarder, the border in particular being relatively close to axels' house. The larger of the two figures spoke up from its prone position.

"I knew I smelt something familiar on that blacksmith" he said as he glared into the window looking for the fox women who had made the mistake of looking through it for a second time since they been spying, but that was all it took as he knew that was his target that he was tasked with, they matched the description.

The hooded figure was quite angry with him as he would have not found his target without the help of the ignorant blacksmith.

The hooded figure, prone in the snow raised a hand and from the forest came 3 generic soldiers that wore a snake-like symbol on their uniforms. They stood behind the figure as said figure rose. Following closely behind him was smaller figure with the right side piece of his jacket missing, its rip looking intentional.

"Make this quick, I don't want to attract unnecessary attention." The burly man said with a smile as he began running and then climbed the small border wall of the town.

The small hooded figure followed quickly behind him as the generic soldiers took longer as expected.

**(Flash Back- the first day after Axel met Ahri)**

Mr. Louis had just finished making the first set of the noxian's order of weapons. He was not excited to see or talk to them as they were very, crude, to put it lightly. He was working in the back when he heard the door open to his store. He knew who it was as he glanced at the clock and it was currently 12:50 a.m. He knew it was axel as he would never come in late of fear of being chewed out from him. He grinned as he remembered what Axel, he assumed, Axel did last night and said in a light tone "hey Axel, go ahead and get started, I put the weapons that their buying today by your sharpener, all you got to do is sharpen them and put them in the box" as he continued to hammer in a freshly made long sword.

"Sure thing Mr. Louis" Axel replied with an unusually content tone evident in his voice. Axel hanged his coat onto the coat rack and went to the back to his office to start his standard routine in terms of sharpening weapons. Axel sat down getting comfy in the stool. At first he couldn't stand to sit in the stool but over the pass months he couldn't imagine sitting in anything else while working.

And so Axel and Mr. Louis forged and sharpened the weapons in a causal pace. After about a 2hour of work the bell to the door signaled that someone had entered.

Mr. Louis got up and hollered from the back, "hold on I'll be right there" as he sat down what he was working on, as he had finished what the noxian's had ordered a while ago. He went to axels station and beckoned him over as the soldiers might have needed help with the order.

Axel sighed and stood up putting down a special order, not wanting to stop mid –way. He honestly didn't want to talk or help the noxian as he knew what they did. They were ruthless, no matter how much they tried to dress themselves up as the good guys. The same with "demacians", for justice and peace when all they do is slaughter innocents just as much as noxian, just not as publicly. Honestly if it came down to it, if he had the chance, he would want to live someone where with ahri that didn't have war, that didn't have struggle, but he knew too well that that was a vain dream, he knew it all too well. Axel walked out a few steps behind his boss. He was greeted with 2 hooded figures, one being taller and more burly then the other one, while the other was axels height give or take a few inches, and standing behind them were three generic noxian soldiers, being able to resemble them by their red armor, blood red arm bands with a snake-like design bored on them.

"Hello Noxians, I have your weapons right here, 12 sets of daggers, and 9 short swords" he said as him and his apprentice put 2 very big boxes on the counter. "That'll be 550 gold pieces" Mr. Louis said waiting for the man to show his end of the deal.

The burly man stepped up rather closely to the counter and put the sack of coins on the table. He put the money in front of Mr. Louis, but had the front of his face from under the hood staring straight at axel rather intimidating. He hadn't said a word the whole time.

Mr. Louis grabbed the bag questioningly as he spared a glance at the man in question and then felt the bag to make sure all the coins were there. Content that all was in order he motioned for axel to hand them the boxes.

Axel was unaware of the eyes that were trained on him as he was thinking about how he was going to spending his day with ahri. He was snapped out of his day dreaming when Mr. Louis spoke to him saying to hand them the boxes. He causally picked up the box and handed the first one to the burly man who just stood there staring at axel. "Um are you ok do you have it sir?" axel asked kind of confused by the man's behavior at this point.

The man in question sprung back to life as he handed the box to the smaller hooded figure who then in turn handed it off to one of the noxian soldiers. He sniffed the air a couple of times and when axel handed him the next box he grabbed axels arm rather harshly and pulled him towards him. The man held him there for a second as he inspected the young man. This could not be their target. He smelt like him, but their target was a female with black hair, he knew it was a female by the outline of the dress, it could be a disguise of magic and so the man spoke up for the first time since the exchange with a intimidating tone "how long has this boy been working for you?"

"He's been working for me about 8 months now, and it's going to stay that way" Mr. Louis said with a stone stare aimed right at the burly figure. Mr. Louis didn't take too kindly to people threatening his apprentice in his shop, that was disrespectful in his opinion and he would most certainly not tolerate it.

The hooded figure slowly let go of axel as axel back up and staggered a bit. The hooded figure took the last box without too much trouble and handed it off to a soldier who clearly had trouble with it but held it up regardless, in fear of looking weak in front of his superior.

As the hooded figure was waving his group out, he spared one last glance at Axel and then left with a bellowing laugh and walked out into the snow.

"What a fucking weirdo" axel nervously said as he straightened out his clothes as if there was invisible dust on it.

"Moneys money, but yeah that was strange" Mr. Louis said as he turned back around and then barked at axel saying "get back to work boy I still got you're sorry ass for another 6 hours" as he went back to work on his project.

Axel sighed as he hurried back to work on that special order.

(Outside of the store)

"Master he wasn't the target but... He smelled like the target, strange" the smaller hooded figure said in an emotionless tone as he walked aside his master.

"Indeed, I am curious as well" the burly figure said as he scratched his chin strangely.

A short distance away from the store was a horse carriage that was to hold the boxes on their way to the noxian station not too far away from the small town. The small town that was presigous was located by noxian territory for the most part.

The designated soldier was situated at the top where the driver was to sit, as the other too was to sit in the back to make sure nothing went amiss.

"You are to drive to the camp without us, we will follow shortly after we have finished our business here" the burly figure said to the designated soldier. "Any questions?" he asked after 2 seconds of finishing what he just told the man.

The designated soldier replied in a curious tone, "If you don't mind sir, what is it that you guys are staying back for?" he asked while looking at figure.

The figure in question was silent, creating an awkward silence for the soldier. The smaller hooded figure shifted a little, as if reaching for something in his coat, and then he looked to his left and to his right as if he looking for prying eyes.

The burly man laughed a bellowing laugh as did the nervous soldier after a second, Let out a nervous laugh joining in with his laughing. After a minute the figure waved his hand.

The smaller man jumped in the air and grabbed the soldiers face with his left arm that was not covered by his coat. He came back down, dragging the frightened soldier down with him to the ground, pushing said soldiers into dirt face first. The hooded figure quickly drew a knife from his coat with his other hand and promptly stabbed the man in the neck once. That was all it took as the man died instantaneously. There was hardly anyone around to witness it, and the people who did turned their heads away from the scene. The hooded figure then picked up the lifeless body and tossed it into the back with the other soldiers. He pointed to the one on the left and said sternly "you, come with me" and then left with a nervous and scared soldier following behind him to the front of the carriage.

You are to drive to the camp without us, we will follow shortly after we have finished our business here" the burly figure said to the designated soldier. "Any questions?" he asked after showing a toothy smile.

The soldier in question quickly shook his head yes and quickly led the carriage away towards the gate, leaving the town.

"Nice, clean kill, as expected apprentice" the burly man said as he motioned for his apprentice to follow him.

"Thank you, master" the figure said in the same emotionless tone as he swiftly followed his master.

"It is time to start the hunt" the leader of the two said with a voice that seeped anticipation in his voice.

And so the hunt was on, they had been tracking Axels' every move from that day on. After they were about to just take the man to some "intrusive questioning" after about 6 days, they finally saw what he had been hiding. Fox women had briefly shown in the window and then disappeared for the rest of the day, but that was all that they needed as the leader in the crouched position on the vantage point that was a few miles from the small and quaint town, holding some binoculars in his left hand spoke wildly.

"We begin the operation the next time he leaves, you understand, Zero?" the figure said, his voice covered with excitement; his disguise was deactivated, revealing a man that looked crossed with a wolf of some sort.

The man had a wolf like head with a covering on his right eye, purpose unknown, apparently changing its color from blue to orange, as his left eye stayed blue. He had a cross between some sword and some dagger fancied on his belt. He had spiked leather shoulder pads and had metallic claws on his fist. The last noticeable piece on the strange and intimating hybrid was a necklace harboring teeth on it. He had an animalistic grin plastered on his face as he looked at the distance, towards Axel's house.

"I understand, Rengar" Zero said as he knew he could only call his master's name when he was into the thrill of the hunt fully.


End file.
